1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the structure of a microspeaker, and more specifically to the structure of a microspeaker, in which bass performance may be improved by forming a duct in a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, microspeaker are widely used to convert electric signals into sound signals in portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, portable communication terminals, notebook computers, MP3 players, etc. Such a microspeaker (an earphone) includes a frame configured to have an internal space of a predetermined size therein, a magnetic circuit system accommodated inside the internal space and configured to form a gap, a diaphragm mounted over the frame, and a voice coil attached under the diaphragm and located in the gap. In this case, the voice coil is fastened under the diaphragm. Accordingly, when an external electric signal is applied to the voice coil, the voice coil is vibrated by electromagnetic force. When the voice coil is vibrated, the diaphragm vibrates and converts the electric signal into sound waves (sounds).
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional earphone. The earphone shown in FIG. 1 includes a speaker driver 116 configured to have the above-described configuration, a first housing 102 configured to include a housing 113 that is coupled to one side of the speaker driver 116, a duct 122 that is formed in the housing 113, and a reactive control part 124, and a second housing 115 coupled to the first housing 102 on the opposite side of the speaker driver 116 and configured such that a pressure release port 205 is formed therein.
In this case, the duct 122 formed in the housing 113 improves the bass performance of the speaker, and the reactive control part 124 improves sound quality through the control of mid-frequency characteristics.
Meanwhile, the above-described conventional structure in which the speaker driver and the upper and lower housings are coupled to one another requires the quantitative management of the reactive control part and the duct. However, in an actual process, a deviation may occur easily in a coupled portion. Furthermore, it is difficult to perform complete sealing, and thus the process is a process having a high degree of difficulty.